


Numbers and Figures (don't speak as loud as my heart)

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A reimagining of the episode "Someone to Watch Over Me" in which B'Elanna reads all of Seven's research and gains a new understanding.





	Numbers and Figures (don't speak as loud as my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you like Tom Paris, you may want to skip this (and really anything I write). This fic is based loosely around episode 5.21 "Someone to Watch Over Me" Special thanks to DiNovia forher beta skills. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek and all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is sought. Title of this work comes from Coldplay's "The Scientist". There are also lyrics toward the end which are taken from "Not While I'm Around", a number from Sondheim's Sweeney Todd.

B’Elanna slipped Seven's padd under her jacket as Tom tried to calm her down and Neelix escorted Seven out of the Mess Hall.

Tom offered her a smile as soon as Seven walked out. “See? She’s gone.”

She huffed. “So you’re just ok with her treating us like some sort of experiment?”

Tom shrugged. “Take it as a compliment that she thought we were worthy of emulating. Maybe she thinks we’re perfect.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and picked up her lunch to recycle. “Fat chance.”

Tom raised his eyebrows. “You’re not going to stay?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

She didn’t utter another word as she exited opposite the doors Seven used just moments earlier. It was best she kept her distance before she made good on her threat to break Seven’s nose.

* * *

B’Elanna sent off a quick report to the captain before she set Seven’s research on her desk and joined her staff for data reports and maintenance. At the end of her shift, she’d almost forgotten the whole incident when she popped into her office for her latest novel and spotted the extra data padd.

She sighed as she picked it up and sat down. Lt. Carey wouldn’t need her office for a couple of hours so she settled in.

As B’Elanna scrolled up to the beginning of the report, she felt her ire rise at just how many times Seven recorded things about she and Tom. She was planning different ways to injure the ex-Borg when she reached the top of the report.

_Observations of a Romantic Alignment between a Superior Female and an Inferior Male_

B’Elanna scoffed. “Superior female?”

She shook her head thinking of all the times Seven tried to assert her opinion thinking no one could know more than an ex-Borg with a database of thousands of species. A faint memory of Seven’s description of B’Elanna to One flitted across her mind. B’Elanna had been surprised then as well to hear Seven describe her knowledge in such high praise. Perhaps that was all Seven found to be superior in regards to B’Elanna.

She moved on to Seven’s description.

_Female subject: Klingon-human hybrid with vast knowledge in a variety of subjects, most notably engineering, holo-programming, and ship schematics. While she possesses a volatile temper, she also possesses a highly adaptable nature and innovative problem solving. She is an effective leader and forms strong platonic bonds with crewmates._

B’Elanna raised her eyebrows. Why didn’t Seven ever say this stuff? Surely, the captain or Chakotay informed her of how compliments are a better way to bond with her team rather than barging in all the time without asking permission. She moved on to the description of Tom.

_Male subject: Human. A skilled pilot but otherwise full of irrelevant and useless knowledge such as late twentieth century entertainment, “practical joking”, and various sports team manifests._

B’Elanna shrugged. Seven would see most of Tom’s qualities as irrelevant and unremarkable but B’Elanna hadn’t dated him because of his intelligence. Besides, Seven wasn’t exactly a good judge in terms of what an actual relationship looked like.

B’Elanna kept reading and learned that Seven speculated B’Elanna dated Tom because she was unaware of her potential. B’Elanna rolled her eyes and huffed but she didn’t feel quite as angry as when she started. It was hard to when most of what Seven wrote praised her.

By the time B’Elanna reached the part she’d read earlier that day, she saw the report in a new light. She figured that when Seven tried to understand something, reports and data were the default method. The only problem was no one had been able to help her see how much her objectivity hindered her ability to understand something as subjective as romance.

Lt. Carey walked in and B’Elanna realized it was dinnertime. She grabbed her novel and Seven’s report, heading to meet Harry in the Mess Hall.

* * *

B’Elanna had every intention of returning Seven’s report and discussing better ways to go about research but a couple of days later, she still hadn’t had the chance.

She was currently in Sickbay keeping Tom company while the Doctor was with Seven on her date. She’d laughed when he left, thinking there was no worse candidate to teach someone about dating. She was reading a report from Ensign Ashmore while Tom was cataloguing supplies when the Doctor chimed in to say Lt. Chapman was on his way.

B’Elanna knitted her eyebrows. Lt. Chapman was a nice guy and she’d never known him to have a problem with anyone. She exchanged a look with Tom who shrugged as they waited for Chapman to arrive.

He was clutching his shoulder when he did and B’Elanna helped him to a bed. He winced but managed a nod in thanks.

“What happened?” asked Tom as he scanned Chapman’s shoulder.

Chapman hissed as he turned his head toward Tom and sighed. “Seven dislocated it while we were dancing.”

B’Elanna raised her eyebrows as she put a hand on her hip. “Were you dancing inefficiently or something?”

Chapman shook his head. “No, I don’t think she meant to. It was actually going ok before that.”

He recounted the evening and B’Elanna felt a pang of sympathy not only for him, but Seven as well. She remembered how perfect she had wanted her own first date to go and she could only imagine how hard it was for Miss Perfection to fail so miserably.

Tom reset the shoulder and administered some pain relief. “Think you’ll try again?”

Chapman shook his head. “I don’t think she’ll want to after that.”

Tom shrugged. “Oh, come on, you never know.”

B’Elanna turned to Tom with a raised eyebrow. “And you’d try again after someone dislocated your arm?”

Tom smiled. “Obviously, I don’t have a problem with women who could kill me.”

B’Elanna crossed her arms and moved back as Tom tried to kiss her. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Chapman looked between them. “Uh, Tom, think I could go?”

Tom turned from B’Elanna. “What? Oh yeah, just go easy and light duty for a couple of days.”

Chapman scurried out as B’Elanna picked up her padd. Tom placed his hand on her arm. “Where you going?”

B’Elanna shifted out of his grasp. “Wouldn’t want you fearing for your life.”

“B’Elanna, wait--”

“See you at breakfast, Tom.”

* * *

B’Elanna was about to order the turbolift to Deck 9 but reconsidered and headed to Cargo Bay Two. She had her doubts that the Doctor would have had sufficient words of comfort for Seven. It wasn’t that she thought she’d be all that better but at the very least she had experience on her side. When she arrived, Seven wasn’t anywhere in sight but she heard something drop in the back of the bay.

“Seven?”

B’Elanna heard footsteps then had to hold in a gasp as Seven came into view. There was no doubt that Seven was one of the most beautiful women she’d ever seen but the way Seven looked now made her positively radiant. Her hair freed from that severe twist softened her features and the dress she wore did a fantastic job accentuating her curves. B’Elanna wondered briefly if Seven had chosen it herself.

B’Elanna nodded and cleared her throat. “You look...great.”

The corner of Seven’s mouth twitched as she nodded. “Thank you, Lieutenant. May I be of assistance?”

B’Elanna shook her head, trying to block out all the inappropriate ways she could have answered that question. “Uh, I saw Lieutenant Chapman earlier.”

Seven stiffened. “I hope he didn’t suffer greatly from my infraction.”

B’Elanna tilted her head, surprised at Seven’s concern. “He’ll be fine.”

Seven nodded curtly. “It is unfortunate that my failing resulted in damage to his person.”

B’Elanna shrugged. “No one has a perfect first date, Seven.”

Seven relaxed slightly at that. “But I am sure the percentage that result in personal injuries is relatively low.”

“If it makes you feel better, a Klingon would have probably been impressed by the display of strength.”

Seven tilted her head. “Do you often injure your romantic partners?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Not usually and never intentionally. I’m not really for the whole break body parts section of my heritage.”

Seven raised her ocular implant. “Then why did you mention it?”

B’Elanna placed her hands on her hips and shrugged. “To make you feel better.”

Seven nodded and placed the parts she’d been searching for on her console. She shifted and brought her hands behind her back.

“May I ask you something?”

B’Elanna nodded as she leaned against the console and crossed her arms.

“Go ahead.”

“What criteria do you utilize when choosing a romantic partner? Ensign Kim seemed confused by my parameters.”

B’Elanna chuckled. “He mentioned that. I think he was mostly upset he didn’t make the cut.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, I don’t really have a set list for who I date. I’ve never really been very particular.”

Seven tilted her head. “Is it common to not be ‘particular’? I have studied everything involved in a romantic relationship; the potential of mixing families, introduction to friends, co-habitating, the possibility of offspring. Should not a certain level of particularity be involved?”

“Well, all those things aren’t present in every relationship. For example, my girlfriend in high school didn’t carry the possibility of pregnancy and her parents wouldn’t have approved of her dating a Klingon.”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “Your girlfriend? You’ve dated a woman?”

B’Elanna crossed her eyebrows. “Technically, we were teenagers but I did date another woman aboard the _Val Jean_. Like I said, never been too particular.”

Seven shifted slightly. “I...hadn’t realized women were a possibility.”

“Oh, the Doc left that out?”

Seven nodded slowly. “Yes.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Should have guessed. Yes, they’re a possibility and for some women the only one. Hey, I’ll send you some material he probably neglected to share.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. Your offer is appreciated.” She waited a moment then added, “I am sorry my research offended you.”

B’Elanna raised a finger. “About that, I read your report.”

Seven nodded. “Yes, you read it in front of me during--”

B’Elanna waved her hand in dismissal. “No, I mean, I read all of it. Well, all you had before you stopped. You wrote some nice things about me and some less than stellar things about Tom.”

Seven looked like she was about to fidget but maintained her posture.

“They were merely objective observations. I did not mean for them to be shared.”

B’Elanna nodded. “Well, I appreciate that part and that you stopped when asked. The thing I’m trying to figure out is how you classified us.”

“Classified you?”

“You put that I was superior and Tom is inferior.”

Seven nodded. “Correct.”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Well, it’s not exactly true.”

Seven raised her eyebrows. “Are you not smarter, stronger, and a more interesting individual than Mr. Paris?”

B’Elanna stared up at her for a moment. “The smarter and stronger I can’t argue with but the more interesting depends on who you ask.”

Seven inclined her head and stared for a moment.

“To borrow an idiom from Captain Janeway, ‘you are worth more than you give yourself credit for.’”

B’Elanna opened and closed her mouth a few times. It was one thing to read it in Seven’s report and quite another to hear it out loud.

“Well, thanks, Seven.”

Seven nodded and moved to face her alcove. “You are welcome, Lieutenant. Is there anything else? I am about to begin my regeneration cycle.”

B’Elanna looked to the alcove and shook her head.  “No, I’ll clear out.”

Seven typed in the alcove interface. “Good night, Lieutenant.”

“Night, Seven.” B’Elanna turned and exited the Cargo Bay. On her ride up the turbolift, she replayed Seven’s words in her head. _You are worth more than you give yourself credit for._ She shook her head. This was turning into an odd couple of days.

* * *

B’Elanna was curled up on her couch with a book when her door chimed the next evening.

“Come in,” she called, wondering who it could be when most everyone was still in the Mess Hall for the Kadi Ambassador’s reception. She’d left early not wanting to stand around any longer than she had to in her dress uniform.

Seven walked in and immediately started pacing. “I needed to...I…”

B’Elanna set down her book and stopped Seven mid-pace. “Maybe take a breath and start from the beginning?”

Seven nodded. “A wise course of action.”

B’Elanna shrugged and pointed to her couch. “Usually works. Wanna sit?”

Seven shook her head. “I apologize for interrupting your evening, Lieutenant, but as our relationship has not been volatile for the last two days and the captain is otherwise engaged on the planet, I thought you might be willing to ‘help me out.’”

B’Elanna nodded and moved in case Seven needed to resume her pacing. She did as she started her explanation.

“The Doctor invited me to the reception this evening in what I thought was a gesture of sincere desire for my companionship. According to Mr. Paris, it was to win a bet and I find myself feeling a sense of anger at this breach of trust between us.”

B’Elanna clenched her fists and growled. “I’ll kill him.”

Seven tilted her head. “While I appreciate the vengeance on my behalf, this ship would suffer from the absence of a Chief Medical Officer. He did apologize, though, I am inclined to question the validity of his apology.”

B’Elanna shook her head as she began her own pacing. “What?”

“The Doctor.”

“Oh, no, I meant I’ll kill Tom. Where is he?”

Seven raised her ocular implant and stopped. “Mr. Paris is not at fault.”

B’Elanna crossed her eyebrows. “How do you figure?”

Seven lifted her hand. “It was the Doctor that committed the infraction.”

“It was both of them, Seven. Bets between friends are fine except when they involve other people’s feelings. Tom should have known better. Even more than the Doctor.”

Seven brought her hands behind her back. “Oh.”

B’Elanna sighed. “Computer, locate Tom Paris.”

“ _Tom Paris is in his quarters_.”

B’Elanna pointed to her couch. “Wait here.”

Seven nodded and B’Elanna stormed out.

* * *

Tom’s doors opened quickly and before he could blink, B’Elanna had him by the collar.

“What the hell were you doing?” Her eyes were wild and her tone was so low, he almost couldn't hear her.

Tom tilted his head. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but Ensign Jenkins came on to me.”

B’Elanna released him without warning and took pleasure in his undignified plop to the ground. “We’ll get to whatever that’s supposed to mean in a second. I’m talking about Seven.”

Tom rubbed his neck. “Seven?”

B’Elanna crossed her arms and started pacing. “Yeah, Tom, since when do you bet on people like that?”

Tom raised an eyebrow up at her. “The bet with the Doctor? Seven said she was fine. It was harmless fun.”

B’Elanna threw her hands in the air. “Harmless fun? You made a fool out of her.”

Tom shrugged. “Since when do you care? Three days ago you were ready to break her nose.”

B’Elanna crossed her arms again and leaned against the wall next to him. “Things change.”

Tom got up slowly. “And that makes it okay to storm into my quarters and attack me?”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “You’re fine.”

Tom placed his hands on his hips. “You don’t seem to be. What’s wrong?”

B’Elanna leveled a glare at him. “Why do you like me?”

Tom shook his head. “What?”

“You can’t stand my music and I hardly ever come to your holodeck programs. We fight all the time. ”

Tom smiled that lopsided grin that she hated nowadays and moved to hug her. “But that’s just an excuse for making up.”

B’Elanna dodged his embrace. “Or an excuse for whatever you were trying to explain away with Ensign Jenkins.”

Tom sighed. “God, why do you have to be like this?”

B’Elanna dropped her arms. “Be like what?”

“You’re just blowing something small out of proportion like you always do. You make it hard to be around you sometimes.”

B’Elanna smiled but her words held no mirth.

“Then let me make it easy for you. We’re done.”

“Wait, I didn’t mean--”

B’Elanna turned right as the doors opened. “That’s the problem, Tom, you don’t mean any of it but you do it anyway.”

She heard Tom whisper through the doors after they closed behind her. _What does that mean?_

Three days ago she would have gone in to explain it to him but right now she couldn’t find the energy.

* * *

When B’Elanna returned to her quarters, Seven was standing in the same spot B’Elanna had left her in.

“Hey,” greeted B’Elanna.  

Seven turned slightly. “Were you successful in your homicide attempt?”

B’Elanna chuckled. “No, but I roughed him up enough. You could have taken a seat or something.”

Seven looked briefly at the couch then back to B’Elanna. “I did not feel comfortable doing so in your absence.”

B’Elanna sat down and patted the space next to her. “Well, I’m back now.”

Seven moved to sit in the space indicated. “Did he not offer you flowers?”

B’Elanna raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“When you addressed Mr. Paris, did he not offer you something to calm your mood?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “No, but he probably will tomorrow.”

Seven inclined her head. “Will you take them?”

“Not this time.”

Seven brought her hands to rest on her legs. “I did not wish to cause conflict when I came here.”

B’Elanna leaned her chin against her open palm and smiled. “You didn’t, Seven. The conflict was there before and would have continued.”

Seven inclined her head. “Why do you stay then?”

B’Elanna sat up and dropped her arm on the back of the couch. “I’ve actually been asking myself that since I read your report.” She sighed and pulled her knee up to rest her chin on it. “Remember last night when I said I’ve never really been particular?”

“Yes.”

“I guess it’s because you don’t expect much if you don’t get much. I’m hard to deal with and it puts a lot of people off. So I’m not really someone who gets asked out a lot. Somewhere along the way I think I just decided to take what I can get.”

Seven looked at her for a long moment like B'Elanna was an algorithm she couldn’t figure out how to solve. “Is that not exhausting for you, Lieutenant?”

B’Elanna sighed. “I’m used to it.” She dropped her leg and nodded toward Seven. “Feel free to call me B’Elanna, at least when we’re not working.”

“You have instructed me several times on my rudeness. I use your rank as a sign of respect.”

B’Elanna nodded. “And I’m offering you the ability to call me by my first name after hours as a sign of friendship.”

Seven looked a little startled. “Well, thank you, B’Elanna. I did not think friendship would be something you desired to pursue with me.”

B’Elanna shrugged. “Maybe having to work around humans has made me soft.”

Seven raised her ocular implant. “I doubt it.”

“Hey,” B’Elanna sat up to throw an insult back before she caught the slight upturn of Seven’s mouth. “Was that a joke?”

“I believe I’ve failed if you have to ask.”

B’Elanna chuckled. “No, you did fine.”

“Doctor to Seven of Nine.”

Seven tapped her badge. “Yes?”

“Could you meet me on Holodeck One at 1200 hours tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she replied and closed the link.

B’Elanna nodded. “Maybe he’ll offer roses in his second apology.”

Seven pursed her lips. “It would be ineffective. I do not share the same fondness for them as you do.”

B’Elanna shrugged. “Don’t knock it till you try it, Seven. You’ll date again. Maybe it just takes the right person.”

“Should the situation present itself, I will let you know.”

B’Elanna leaned back against her couch. “So who was your second runner up?”

Seven shook her head. “I have been made aware of new criteria. I think I will re-evaluate in a few days’ time.”

B’Elanna nodded. “Keep me updated?”

“I will. I am leaving now.” Seven stood up quickly.

B’Elanna followed her to the door. “My company boring you already?”

Seven tilted her head. “On the contrary, I have a report to finish before the captain returns tomorrow. Your company was appreciated.”

“Yours, too. Night, Seven.”

“Good night, B’Elanna Torres.” Seven's tone was as formal as usual and B’Elanna thought the use of her full name a little weird, but something shifted between them as the doors closed.

* * *

A month later, B’Elanna walked into the Astrometrics lab intent on asking Seven for a diagnostic, when the sight in front of her made her stop short.

Seven was crouched in front of the viewscreen singing softly to a dozing Naomi. She brushed some hair away from the girl’s face and rearranged her blanket as she sang something B’Elanna had never heard.

“ _No one’s gonna hurt you, no one’s gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle I’ll be there_.”

B’Elanna smiled as Naomi started to breathe evenly and burrow deeper into her blankets. Seven stood slowly and noticed B’Elanna for the first time. She walked quickly but quietly over to her. She kept her voice low as she greeted her.

“Lieutenant, are you in need of assistance?”

B’Elanna looked up at her a bit dazed by the tender display she witnessed. “What? Oh, I just needed a sensor diagnostic.”

Seven gently took the padd from B’Elanna’s hand and moved to her console. “I am currently running scans for Ensign Kim but I should be able to finish by late afternoon. Will that be sufficient?”

B’Elanna looked over from Naomi’s sleeping form. “Yeah, sure.” She pointed to the sleeping child. “Does she always sleep in here?”

Seven typed a few commands into her console. “It is an uncommon occurrence. We were engaged in Kadis Kot when Ensign Wildman was called away and asked that I settle Naomi Wildman down for a nap. Naomi did not want to disrupt my shift so this was our compromise.”

B’Elanna smiled. “Sweet.”

Seven looked over at Naomi for a moment and B’Elanna noticed her eyes soften for just a moment. B’Elanna had been as surprised as much of the crew by Seven’s affection for the little girl, but as unlikely as it seemed there was no denying their bond. There was so much to Seven that B’Elanna was discovering and every new layer seemed to shatter her previous assumptions of the woman as an emotionless drone.

Seven peered down at her. “Was there anything else you needed, Lieutenant?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “Uh, no, I guess not.”

Seven pressed her hands behind her back. “Did you wish to engage in small talk? I have an extra four minutes and 11 seconds.”

B’Elanna chuckled. “Sure. How’s the dating game going?”

Seven rocked a little on her heels, a habit B’Elanna noticed she only exhibited around a few people when she was nervous.

“I think that Lieutenants Chapman and Nicoletti would better serve me as friends. I have executed your three date rule with both and no romantic feelings surfaced on my part.”

B’Elanna shrugged. “That’s too bad.”

“I would disagree. The experience has taught me that I am solely inclined to the companionship of women.”

B’Elanna quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Seven nodded. “In fact, I have identified a woman who matches me in intelligence, shares my interest in warp mechanics and literature, and who I think would not be adverse to a romantic affiliation.”

B’Elanna felt her hearts quicken. “Well, that’s exciting.”

Seven moved a little closer. “I have not made my intentions known yet.”

B’Elanna felt her palms start to sweat and crossed her arms to distract herself. It had seemed such a good idea as she and Seven stumbled into friendship to help her explore romance. Lately though, B’Elanna felt strange pangs of jealousy and nervousness any time Seven talked about her dates. She tried to reason herself out of the responsibility of helping but she’d made a promise and if there was one thing B’Elanna was good at, it was keeping her word.

Besides, her jealousy probably stemmed from some of the loneliness she was experiencing after her breakup with Tom.

She took a deep breath. “Well, you should tell her.”

Seven tilted her head. “And if she is not interested?”

B’Elanna meant to say _you’ll try again_ or _there are plenty of other women_ but what came out instead surprised them both.

“Then she’s an idiot.”

Seven raised her ocular implant. “Clarify.”

“You’re a great catch, Seven. I mean you still need to learn to ask people before you do things and your taste in extracurricular activities could use some work.”

Seven took a step back. “That does not sound like a glowing recommendation.”

B’Elanna raised a hand as she took a step closer. “Because you didn’t let me finish. You’re also smart, kind, and hilarious once people get the hang of your humor. She’d be lucky to have you.”

_I’d be lucky to have you_ , she thought but the odds that she was the one Seven was talking about seemed relatively low.

Seven opened her mouth to say something when Naomi stirred.

“No, no, no,” she whispered.

“Excuse me, Lieutenant.” Seven walked up the short steps to Naomi and began to sing again.

“ _Nothing can harm you, not while I’m around._ ”

Naomi calmed in an instant and was soon sleeping soundly again. Seven waited a moment then moved to rejoin B’Elanna.

B’Elanna nodded. “I’ll go. Send me that diagnostic when you can.”

Seven’s eyes flitted between Naomi and B’Elanna before she nodded. “I will.”

B’Elanna turned and exited, blocking out her thoughts of Seven and the mystery woman that would have what B’Elanna had never known she wanted.

* * *

B’Elanna spent the evening in her quarters trying to distract herself from curiosity over who Seven was probably wooing at the moment. It was entirely possible it could be the captain or one of the Delaney sisters since they were the only other women Seven spent a significant amount of time with other than B’Elanna.

A chime sounded at the door as soon as B’Elanna finished a report on the warp core. “Come in,” she called.

Seven entered, dressed in a silk sapphire blouse and black pants. Her hair was pinned to keep it out of her face but it fell in waves over her shoulders. B’Elanna resisted the urge to sigh at the sight of her. Seven also held a bouquet of yellow and red roses in one hand and a box in the other. She was holding them with a stiffness that was uniquely Seven.

B’Elanna cocked her head. “What’s all this?”

Seven moved forward. “I came to declare my intentions.”

B’Elanna knitted her eyebrows. “And you needed me for help? Looks like you got it covered.”

Seven looked a little confused. “B’Elanna Torres, I require...I request that you please rise.”

B’Elanna stood up. “O.K.”

Seven moved closer and set the box on the table and handed B’Elanna the bouquet. “A gesture to symbolize intent.”

B’Elanna blinked and shook her head. “Wait a minute--these are for me?”

Seven nodded as B’Elanna took the flowers. “The yellow is to symbolize our current relationship as friends while the red--”

B’Elanna nodded. “I get it.” She set the flowers down and looked up at Seven. “It’s me?”

Seven stood closer and placed her hands on B’Elanna’s arms. “It is you.”

B’Elanna let out a nervous laugh. “I never would have guessed.”

Seven stroked B’Elanna’s arms with her thumbs as she continued to hold her. “I anticipated that probability.”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes and smirked. “Of course you did.” She hesitated a moment then brought her arms to wrap around Seven's waist. “So what do you anticipate happens now?”

“I think a kiss is standard protocol though I understand if the shock--”

Seven was interrupted by B’Elanna’s squeezing her waist. B’Elanna winked as she lifted herself up and pressed her lips against Seven’s. Seven was briefly startled but quickly adapted and returned B’Elanna’s kiss. They broke after a few moments and B’Elanna smiled. She brought one of her hands up to stroke Seven’s cheek. Seven kissed her forehead ridges and B’Elanna’s hearts melted at the tenderness.

B’Elanna nodded toward the box Seven brought. “What’s in there?”

Seven smiled. “Chocolate banana pancakes.”

“Perfect.” B’Elanna laughed as she reached up to kiss Seven again.


End file.
